


Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 11

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, english no, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 11

Gabadhii lahaa ficil ahaan isaga hoos jiideen jaranjarada . Waxay ahaan jirtay dayrta xun . Waxaa cad lahaa feeraha jabay , dharbaaxo wanaagsan in aad madaxa iyo canqowga bidix u muuqday subagga . Wuxuu rabay in uu ordo , balse arimuhu ayaa Arya u calaamadsan , iyada oo aan xitaa si toos ah way taagnaan kari waayeen .

Marxaladda lahaa saraysay . The ka soo haray ee dalbanaya ee Loras iyo Stannis ahaayeen sida madow sida saqafka laftiisa , taasoo udirika ah waqti kasta oo . Viserion oo weli Eretrea , isagoo eegaya labada badood jiifa geeska a . Brienne ahaa madow , lahaa gubashada daran isaga oo jirka iyo madaxiisa degay ahaa wasakheeyey dhiig . Magaca wiilku ee aan lahayn Dabayl ayaa u muuqday xoog leh , laakiin aan ka fal . Waxa uu ahaa kama ' u dhowaanin keentay tallaabada adag ee Arya , kuwaas oo ay bilaabeen in ay barooran . Brienne Brienne!

Continue hayaa qeyliyaa . Waxaa siiyey taabtana yar ee wajiga , laakiin kuma dhicin ma siin xoog leh . Jaime ahayd mar hore in hore cagaheeda , laakiin kuma uu dhicin inuu yimaado dhow . Arya hayay soo jeeda , halka wiilka oo ahaa damceen inay isagii u helaysaa in aad miyir dib . Wuxuu oo indhihiisii furay farahaaga uu . Ardaydu waxa ay intii iyo inaanan u ekaan weyday in la beddelo iftiinka . Buluuga ah ee indhaha iyada oo weli sidii xoog leh sidii mar uun .  
Renly ? Ereygii bushimo wuxuu ka dhigaa sida mucjiso yimid . Jaime riixay wiilka aan si adag isaga garaacis . Iyada ka hor ayuu jilba joogsaday , iyagoo qaylinaya oo sida ilmo . Jaime.

Bushimihiisana bilaabeen inay soo jeediyaan smile yar oo . Waxay ahayd in aan dib u soo nooleeya soo socda , ilaahyada in ay ahaayeen oo kaliya in fikirka ku soo noqonaayo .  
Ciyaa ee Rhaegar madaxooda ku dhuftay . Sida uu ku arkay dalka masterfully Daenerys korsado oo Koofil la dhar la'aan , oo daboolan, dhiig iyo Edgar qurux on wejigeeda ."Dagaalkii waa weyn . Waxaan ku badisay kulankii of carshiyo


End file.
